


[Podfic] the train station

by Shmaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Ginny Weasley, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but it's okay in the end, of guilt, of parts of your mind wanting to hurt you, of suicidal ideation (arguably), themes of death, themes of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angelsarenamederika asked: "Have you ever written any works about that clean, empty train station Harry ended up in? Or rather, what that place may have looked like for other people?"</p>
<p>At eleven years old, Ginny Weasley almost died on the cold Chamber floor.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the train station

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the train station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997183) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



****

**Original Text:** [the train station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6997183)

 **Author:** [dirgewithoutmusic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:**

_angelsarenamederika asked: "Have you ever written any works about that clean, empty train station Harry ended up in? Or rather, what that place may have looked like for other people?"_

_At eleven years old, Ginny Weasley almost died on the cold Chamber floor._

**Length:** 19 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/the%20train%20station.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/the%20train%20station%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
